candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 August 2015
12:01 Your corruption is like a cancer growing inside 12:01 You owe the world an apology 12:01 You'll face your judgement another day 12:01 and suffer eternally 12:12 DeD 12:25 gtg 12:25 Alt+F4! 12:36 o/ 12:37 Hi again, chat log viewer 12:37 I should invite you over for :tea: and crumpets some time 12:41 Random poem to King. 12:41 Roses are red 12:41 Odus is blue 12:41 OWLS CAN FLY!!! 12:41 I hate you 08:12 o/ 08:14 I'm blocked on silly wiki Bumblebee 08:59 Never Lord ;) 08:59 Lord of wikia ;) 08:59 Lord of wikia ;) 08:59 You're the Never Lord 08:59 ;) 08:59 Lord of wikia XD 08:59 WIKIA 09:00 WIKIA 09:00 WIKIA 09:00 You were blocked on silly Wiki? 09:00 Yip 09:00 Well good for you :) 09:00 -_- 09:00 What was the reason 09:00 I never blocked you 09:00 That was SO STUPID. 09:00 :) 09:00 Unblock me (please) 09:01 You cannot add a comment to the article. 09:01 Your user name or IP address has been blocked. 09:01 The block was made by User:. 09:01 Reason given: no reason given 09:01 Start of block: 16:28, August 15, 2015 09:01 Expiry of block: 16:28, August 15, 2341 09:01 Intended blockee: 09:01 Block ID: #7 09:01 Current IP address: 180.191.131.12 09:01 You can contact User: or another administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. 09:01 This user is currently blocked. The latest block log entry is provided below for reference: 09:01 09:01 16:28, August 15, 2015 ChaneyTheSamurott (wall | contribs) blocked Michael, The Lord Of Wikia (wall | contribs) with an expiry time of 326 years (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) 09:01 Good for you for being blocked :) 09:01 I DID NOTHING WRONG 09:01 Why? 09:02 You are the never lord ;) 09:02 -_- 09:02 CC Might throw Ice at you for threatening me. -_____- 09:02 I'm allowed an opinion ;) 09:02 How did I threaten you? 09:03 By NEVER Unblocking me -_- 09:03 That's not a real snowman 09:03 But 09:03 I wasn't the one to block you 09:03 Your the founder :P 09:03 so? 09:03 You can demote Chaney and unblock me 09:03 No 09:03 chaney good user ;) 09:03 I checked my contributions! 09:03 also he is bureaucrat on Silly Wiki 09:03 He was probably hacked 09:03 and also 09:04 Silly wiki is a different wiki, so don't bring it to here ;) 09:04 That was the most STUPID thing a Sammurott can do. 09:04 Now don't insult Chaney -_- 09:04 Insulting? 09:04 You said "Stupid" 09:04 I just said he did a Bad thing, Blocking for no reason 09:05 He blocked for a reason IDK 09:05 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Gets chaney's brain 09:05 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 sees the never lord ;) 09:05 LORD OF WIKIA -_- 09:05 Never Lord ;) 09:05 Lord of Wikia 09:06 It's not funny, 09:06 OLAF 09:06 Hacking scores? 09:06 Ok, Let's see 09:06 Never Lod ;) 09:06 XD 09:06 I see one of your high scores is 1,000000000000000000000000000,0000000000000000000000000000,,000000000000000 points 09:06 I DON'T HACK (cactus) 09:07 I NEVER GOT THAT SCORE 09:07 I EVEN JUST GOT 1 STAR ON 297] 09:07 Proof, droL reveN ;) 09:07 Drol Raven? 09:07 read it backwards ;) 09:08 Never Lord ;) 09:08 -_________- 09:09 09:09 I see one of your high scores is 0 points in Level 1 09:09 XD 09:09 You HAD to write a blog post, seriously -_- 09:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35zfVKqjS0o Watch this video 09:09 Nah 09:10 I found Tupoland's Anthem 09:10 Lyrics: 09:10 MICHAEL IS THE LORD 09:10 MICHAEL IS THE LORD 09:10 You think you can be more annoying than me, Never Lord ;) 09:11 And goes on and on until Olaf stops. 09:11 You wonder why people are not signing the petition? 04:17 o/ 04:18 Emma! \o 04:18 o/ 04:21 I am dehumanized. 04:21 what does that mean? 04:21 Check PM, Emma 06:22 Hi Lefty. 06:22 Hi Lefty. 06:25 Hi Brian. 06:26 Hi Chaney. 06:26 * Storm2 prepares to enjoy a cream tea 06:26 If you ask where is Toby: Hiding behind the washer. 06:27 Hey guys.. 06:27 Hey cat. 06:27 Is Toby your cat? 06:28 Yes. 06:28 Hi Cat. 06:28 A tabby cat like Richard. :) 06:29 Ohoi 06:29 Leeel 06:30 My Toby-lookalike is zonked on my furry blanket. I bet he can't wait for winder where it covers my whole bed rather than just part of it. 06:31 * Storm2 makes Catinthedark a cream tea 06:33 Does Lefty actually say anything on chat these days? 06:33 No 06:34 * Catinthedark drinks the.... cream tea? 06:34 brb I have a weird glitch with PMs not working I think 06:35 If someone tried to PM me, please send again... something weird happened. 06:36 Hi Michael. 06:36 Did you solve your glitch? 06:36 Hi Michael. 06:37 Yes, I did, thank you,Chaney! 06:37 No problem :) 06:37 Storm, what is Toby-look-a-like? 06:38 One of Chaney's cats happens to look very similar to my cat. 06:38 Maybe they are twins :D 06:38 No, they aren't. 06:38 Two reasons why. 06:38 Three, actually. 06:39 ? :? 06:40 Storm? 06:40 Yeah? 06:40 Why Richard aren't twins? 06:41 And Toby? 06:41 Ohey yes my glitch appears to be unglitched 06:41 It was a cat's fault 06:41 There's the Atlantic Ocean separating Chaney and I. Plus, Toby's quite a few years older than Richard is. 06:41 :p 06:41 LOL Cat 06:41 Congrats on your promotion BTW. 06:41 Toby is almost two times older than Richard. 06:44 Thanks, Brian :-) 06:44 I'm really suspicious about someone -_- 06:44 The Michael in the chat? 06:44 Not in chat 06:45 Who is it Lee? NRN? 06:45 Oh crap :/ 06:46 Thanks for saying my real name... 06:46 Oops. 06:46 (facepalm) 06:47 Don't we al lknow it by know? 06:48 (maybe) 06:48 I didn't. 06:48 Cat never knew it (I think) 06:51 Hi NRN. 06:52 NRN Check PM -_- 06:54 Today would be good -_- 06:55 Why does he always Leave and Join? -_- 06:57 @Olaf: Bad connection methinks. 06:57 Did I disconnect? o.o 06:57 (Maybe) 06:57 Now everybody does coz of the bot 06:58 NRN check PM 06:58 -_- 06:58 And don't lie to me about it -_- 06:59 THATS IT IM OUT 06:59 NRN 06:59 why won't you tell me about why you think I should lose chat mod? -_- 07:01 Dead 07:02 ... 07:02 Not dead. 07:02 Chat is dead 07:02 Chaney check pm 07:04 Hi Best. 07:04 Hello 07:04 Hi Bestbtd4player 07:04 \o 07:04 Chaney check Pm 07:04 PM 07:04 Lafonda is here 07:04 it's very true and serious -_- 07:04 * Storm2 places furry cat-attracting blankets on everyone's beds 07:04 Shes sleeping 07:04 in a chair 07:04 the chair she always sleeps in 07:05 Whod lafonada 07:05 The cat in my profile pic 07:05 NRN 07:05 Learn to spell please :P 07:05 Tupo Land? 07:05 Nope 07:05 ITS TYPO NOT SPELLING 07:06 Anyone remember the time tupo land existed??? I dont! 07:06 IM GOOD AT SPELLING 07:06 Tupo Land has moved somewhere else :P 07:06 I'm* 07:06 Remember Punctuation 07:07 And not to talk LIKE WENDY 07:07 Have a look at the comments section of Level 459 people... 07:07 Also I type without looking at the keyboard 07:07 Link 07:08 Level 459 07:08 TY Olaf. 07:08 Have a look at all those lovely comments before they get cleaned up. 07:08 Why 07:08 -_- 07:08 NRL Same!! 07:08 :3 07:08 Not Real Life? O_O 07:08 NRL? 07:09 NRLLLLL daheck 07:09 NRL... 07:09 Me and BTD5 07:09 NRL... NLL... 07:09 Could 204.14.14.230 be Fiona?! o.o 07:09 Best 07:09 wat 07:09 you play Btd5 on Mobile? 07:09 i did 07:09 He spams about farts too o.o 07:09 until i changed my galaxy... 07:09 I play that too :P 07:09 on my iPad 07:10 214.14.14.230 07:10 Spam about f and ... 07:10 NRN 07:10 you didn't answer my question 07:11 Why do you think I deserve to lose my chat mod? -_- 07:12 My god 07:13 I don't think the problem is internet any more 07:14 What is it then? 07:15 ;-; i lost my star 07:16 What difficulty is 482?? 07:16 Ive been there for way too long 07:21 482 was hard indeed. 08:08 <3primetime3> Hey Olaf! 08:09 Holiday Hut blocked O.O 08:10 but still making contributions... 08:10 <3primetime3> rEALLY? 08:10 <3primetime3> Toggle case LEL 08:10 Look at the message wall 08:11 Message Wall:Holiday Hut 08:11 <3primetime3> He/She can still post on his/her own wall. I didn't block the user from doing that. 08:11 Oh 08:11 <3primetime3> He/She's blocked from mainspace editing and commenting. 08:14 <3primetime3> Hey again! 08:15 Hey. I reverted (undid) common.css 08:15 Hayfever -_- 08:15 It was horrible for me today -_- 08:15 <3primetime3> Okay. He spent about 2 hours doing that edit LOL. 08:15 I will deal with Wikia.css later because it's complicated... there were other edits and I may not be able to undo. I will also preserve/fix the attempted change he made to generalize the wall links. 08:16 Yes, 08:16 As will I fixing it 08:16 Quite frankly 08:16 In development 08:16 It is considered extremely bad form to go into a body of code and change the brace style just coz you prefer another one 08:17 especially if what is there is 1) highly legible and 2) standard. 08:17 <3primetime3> I don't know why he did that. 08:17 I don't know either. I'm sure he meant well. 08:18 I think he preferred the esthetics of having similar properties on consecutive lines 08:18 but it reduces the legibility of the properties themselves, especially if a property is added or changed - better to have them split out on their own line (like we had it) 08:19 Anyway. Please don't invite him to "reorganize" our js. :/ 08:19 <3primetime3> Okay. Should I have him demoted yet? 08:19 Demoted who? 08:19 <3primetime3> Because that's the last thing he wanted to do. 08:20 yes well. 08:20 Demoted who? 08:21 <3primetime3> Oppose what? 08:21 <3primetime3> User:Nusdan 08:22 Oppose him changing our JS 08:22 if he wants to become an admin here, and wants to propose adopting a new coding format 08:22 Why is he admin? 08:22 I don't remember that 08:22 let him discuss it with the coding admins including Wildones, Imamadmad, and myself. 08:23 <3primetime3> Okay, he said he wanted to cleanup, so I gave him temporary rights. I can demote him now if you want. 08:23 I don't see any need for them. 08:24 especiallly if there is a risk he will edit our javascript! o.o 08:24 I wish now that I had letyou promote me temporarily, and had him tell me what he wanted. 08:24 If he has done something wrong, then demote him 08:25 Then we could have done the $ thing (which was a good idea)... and erhem, not the rest. 08:25 <3primetime3> He is a javascript editor, and he is experienced at editing (because he is not adding his main wiki as his favorite) 08:25 <3primetime3> Should I demote him now? 08:25 yes 08:25 Ummm 08:25 guys 08:25 Episode 81 08:25 -_- 08:26 <3primetime3> Done 08:26 What is 'housekeeping'? 08:27 That's Primetime. 08:27 Brb 08:27 *That's - Thanks 08:31 <3primetime3> Yep. 08:33 did you get my PM's primetime? 08:34 tonight is horrible with PM's. grrr. 08:35 Anyone? 08:36 <3primetime3> Hi! 08:45 <3primetime3> It feels dead. 08:49 <3primetime3> Hey again! LOL 09:01 yo 09:03 <3primetime3> Yo. 09:04 <3primetime3> I didn't know you joined. Refreshing LOL 10:36 Hi Cat 10:36 Yo Merp! 10:37 Yo Righty6969! 10:55 ... 10:59 my god... i remember and still hate my old wiki.. 11:02 it gives me nightmares... 11:03 (not really, but still, i always get very upset when i think about it, (madwise)) 2015 08 16